


Missing You

by why_me_why_not



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_me_why_not/pseuds/why_me_why_not
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach had managed to get along just fine before Shaun came along. There was no reason he should be so disconcerted about Shaun being out of town for a book tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Zach had managed to get along just fine before Shaun came along. There was no reason he should be so disconcerted about Shaun being out of town. Besides, it was only three weeks, twenty-one days. And the book tour was important. Zach knew he should be proud of Shaun, should be supportive, but he was selfishly wishing Shaun didn’t have to go, or that Zach and Cody could tag along.

It helped that Zach and Cody had a routine to follow, that school and homework and art projects still had to be done, that Cicero still had to be walked, that Cody had a birthday party to attend on Saturday afternoon. The difference was that instead of Shaun being home every night for dinner, Zach and Cody were mostly eating quick-and-easy meals in front of the television and waiting for Shaun’s phone calls. He called to check in with Cody, to hear about his day and tell him good night, and Zach tried not to whine about missing Shaun when it was his turn to talk. Shaun had been gone for nine long days when he called a second time, about an hour or so after Cody had been put to bed.

“H’lo?” Zach tried to keep from thinking that this deviation in routine meant something _bad_.

“Hey, babe.” The warmth of Shaun’s laugh was dulled by the distance - Zach knew there were just over 3000 miles between home and Manchester, NH – but it was still good to hear. “Were you asleep already?”

“Uh, no,” Zach started to lie, but the yawn that followed his words probably invalidated his protest. “Or, yeah, kinda. Just dozing.” He sat up, pushing the dog off his feet. “Move, Cicero, get off me.”

“You let the dog on our bed?”

“No, I’m on the couch. Was watching the game.” Another lie. Zach had been sleeping on the couch for the past several nights. The bed was too large and too cold and too empty.

“Who’s winning?”

“Um…” Zach fumbled around for the remote. He didn’t even know who was _playing_ tonight.

“Zach.” Shaun was laughing at him.

"Everything is too big without you." It wasn't what Zach meant to say, and he wanted to take it back as soon as the words left his mouth, especially when Shaun didn't answer right away.

"Let's move this conversation to the bedroom," Shaun suggested. "I'll tuck you in."

"I'm not a kid," Zach grumbled, but he was already halfway down the hall.

"Hey, respect your elders, young man. I'm older and wiser!"

"Well, you got the _older_ part right." Zach shucked his jeans and crawled under the covers on his side of the bed.

"If I were there, I'd spank you for that."

"Oh, kinky. Is this the part where we have phone sex?"

"Well, that was the original intent, but I think you need this more. Close your eyes."

"Shaun."

"Shhhh. I just wanna lay here with you a while. I miss holding you."

"I miss you, too."

"I'm right here. Think about me beside you, wrapping my arms around you. Close your eyes."

Zach drifted off while Shaun was still talking, let the steady, familiar sound of Shaun's voice wash over him and lull him to sleep.

****

Zach was more than ready for the weekend by the time Friday rolled around. His mind was already on what he and Cody could do to stay busy – maybe a road trip, the two of them and Cicero and a picnic lunch – when he reached the school to pick up Cody, so the panic was a little slow to surface when the secretary told him Cody had already been signed out.

“Could you please check again?” he asked, trying to stay calm. There were only three people authorized to pick Cody up, and one of them was in fucking Wisconsin right now. The other was supposed to be in class, but “predictable” wasn’t exactly a word Zach would use for Gabe. Zach had his phone in hand, about to call, when he heard a familiar laugh behind him. He turned, shaking his head at the way Gabe was effortlessly charming Cody’s teacher.

“Quit flirting with the teachers,” he said, sliding his phone back into his pocket as he crossed over to them. “And next time you decide you wanna show up out of the blue and pick up Cody, let me know first.”

Gabe just smiled and fed Miss Allman a line of pleased-to-meet-you bullshit before scooping Cody up and walking with Zach out of the school. “What, I’m not allowed to come down and spend time with my favorite nephew? He’s gotta have some type of masculine influence in his life; living with you and Shaun is rough on the kid!”

They reached Zach’s Blazer before he noticed Gabe had a duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. “Planning on staying for a few days?” he asked, gesturing to the bag. It would be nice, actually, having company, a distraction.

“Nope,” Gabe answered with a smug smile as he helped Cody into his booster seat. “Or, yeah, but the bag is for you. C’mon, we’ve gotta get you to the airport.”

“What?”

Gabe looked like he was having a hard time not laughing at Zach. “I’m going to stay with Cody for the weekend; _you_ have a plane to catch. I am so tired of listening to my big brother be a whiny little bitch about missing you. Now, get in and drive or you’re gonna miss your flight.”

Zach shook his head and slid into the driver’s seat. There was totally a reason Gabe was his best friend.


End file.
